


In Memorandum Margot Kidder:The Memorial of Lois Lane, The Letter

by Mystryfann (lover_of_fanfic)



Category: Superman (Christopher Reeve Movies), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_fanfic/pseuds/Mystryfann
Summary: The title speaks for its self. I wrote this as a way to deal, after hearing of the passing of Margot Kidder, My generation's Lois Lane.





	In Memorandum Margot Kidder:The Memorial of Lois Lane, The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> The quote is taken from Superman 2. I own nothing

Clark speaks:

I am going to read a letter.

Today we lay to rest my soulmate, my best friend, my wife. Lois passed away unexpectedly but peacefully in her sleep on May 14, 2018. Lois and my relationship started out rocky. Our newsroom bickering and her teasing me turned into mutual respect. 

Sure Lois had a long-standing crush infatuation with the other guy, Superman. It brings a smile to my face when I think how Lois thought I felt threatened every time she or the newsroom mentioned Superman. Clark smiles with a hint of sadness."Mad dog Lane's" hidden streak of kindness was very touching. Lois was tough as nails on the outside but if she let you in she could be very caring and kind. Despite how I was treated early on, Lois found her way into my heart.

Lois and I married, and I wish I could say life was simple. She used to refer to our marriage like being married to a doctor. " The wife gets awoken in the middle of the night, then has to cope with the fact he, the doctor, is gone."

Thank you all for coming to pay tribute to my wife, Lois. Now I must cope with the fact that Lois is gone. Fly free my angel I will see you again.

Your Loving Husband,  
Clark Kent AKA Superman

Mourners are Shocked  
The End.


End file.
